La verdad es dura, pero es la verdad
by abips
Summary: Los shadowhunters nunca han tenido que lidiar con problemas de mundanos, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si la Clave se enterara que entre sus filas hay chicos y chicas que comienzan a cuestionar su orientación sexual? Probablemente pedirían a Alexander Lightwood que se encargase de ello... ¿Será que en el camino, gracias a alguien, descubrirá una verdad sobre él que no conocía? ¡Averígualo!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo esta historia Malec ya que desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de shippear a la pareja en mi cabeza y decidí que es tiempo de sacar provecho de eso plasmando mis ideas en un fic.

Evidentemente no soy dueña de este hermoso universo ni de sus personajes pero sí de las escenas que van a protagonizar de aquí en adelante a favor de la diversidad sexual.

Espero que el tema sea de su agrado y que disfruten la lectura, se agradecen los comentarios. ¡Saludos! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Cambios**

A lo largo de la historia los shadowhunters habían sido testigos de cómo los seres humanos siempre se enfrentaban a diversas amenazas y salían bien librados de algunas, aunque de otras no tanto. Era imposible no reconocer que, pese a no ser más que mundanos, habían sobrevivido a dos guerras mundiales y a diversas epidemias de enfermedades; sin embargo, para sus guardianes resultaba contradictorio que ellos mismos fueran los que se ocasionaran problemas entre sí como la delincuencia, la violencia y la discriminación.

La Clave se encontraba al tanto de estas situaciones y no hallaba justificación para tales comportamientos, había notado que algunos mundanos eran muy inteligentes pero no lograban encontrar una solución para erradicar el problema y eso era lamentable. Por desgracia, los shadowhunters no podían hacer nada para apoyar a los mundanos que no se tratase de combatir demonios y, a decir verdad, no pensaban involucrarse en asuntos tan minúsculos como esos.

Al menos eso habían decidido al creer que nunca tendrían que preocuparse por cuestiones como esas, pero la situación comenzó a ponerse complicada una vez que algunos miembros de la academia comenzaron a preguntarse si ellos no podrían ser diferentes, como los mundanos. La Clave inició una investigación de inmediato sobre los rumores que se escuchaban en los pasillos y resultó que las hormonas comenzaban a invadir la cabeza de los shadowhunters, llevándolos a preguntarse si entre ellos también cabrían etiquetas como homosexual, lesbiana, transgénero y más.

Alexander Lightwood, actual director del Instituto de Nueva York, había sido el encargado de enviar el informe a la Clave y sospechaba que no sería bien recibido por sus superiores. A sus 22 años jamás había escuchado ni visto nada similar, sin duda las generaciones de shadowhunters estaban cambiando al igual que las generaciones de mundanos y le preocupaban las medidas que pudieran tomar al respecto, después de todo él sólo seguía órdenes.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar a través de un mensaje de fuego y el ojiazul pareció sorprendido pero acató la orden de inmediato. Todos los miembros del Instituto se reunieron para escuchar el mensaje de su director y le observaron presentarse frente a ellos con su acostumbrada seriedad en el rostro pero no le escucharon decir ninguna palabra.

– ¿Vas a decirnos de una vez qué sucede Alec? – Preguntó Jace impaciente.

– Sí, sólo necesito un minuto.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras bien hermano? – Dijo preocupada Isabelle absteniéndose de acercarse a él.

Alec miró a su alrededor como en búsqueda de algo o alguien pero al no encontrarlo se limitó a responder. – Sí es sólo que… – No pudo continuar. Una voz femenina lo interrumpió y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la parte posterior del lugar.

– Es sólo que me estaba esperando, ¿no es así Alexander? – Comentó orgullosa la mujer enfundada en su elegante atuendo negro.

– Así es Aline. – Dijo el director con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se reuniera con él. – Muchachos, muchos de ustedes ya la conocen… – Siguió diciendo mientras la mujer se movía con facilidad sobre sus altas botas negras hasta llegar al frente.

– Soy Aline Penhallow. – Se presentó antes de que Alec pudiera hacerlo y de inmediato se comenzaron a escuchar cuchicheos a su alrededor.

– La hija de la cónsul Penhallow… – Dijo alguien en la parte de atrás. – ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó otro a su compañero de la derecha.

– Silencio, por favor. – Ordenó el director y los recorrió a todos con la mirada. – Como les decía, muchos ya la conocen y es mi deber informar que por orden de la Clave, a partir de este momento Aline Penhallow se convierte en la co-directora del Instituto de Nueva York hasta nuevo aviso. – Soltó con firmeza para llamar al orden ante un asunto tan serio. – Les pido un aplauso para dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante. – Agregó al notar la inconformidad de algunos.

Fueron pocos los aplausos que se escucharon y Aline decidió tomar la palabra. – Sé lo que están pensando y les aseguro que este cambio es para bien, no pienso entorpecer su trabajo pero sé que tienen algunas inquietudes que quizá ni Alec ni yo podemos resolver pero les aseguro que trabajaremos en encontrar la mejor solución para todos. – Aseguró con tranquilidad pero ni siquiera eso logró animar a los jóvenes.

– Sin más que agregar, todos pueden regresar a sus puestos. – Dijo finalmente Alec al observar sus reacciones, tendrían tiempo para asimilarlo.

El lugar se fue despejando paulatinamente hasta que sólo quedaron en la estancia los hermanos Lightwood, Jace y Aline. Esta última no tardó en unirse en un abrazo con Isabelle, hacía tiempo que no se veían y habían sido muy buenas amigas durante su entrenamiento, tenerse cerca nuevamente era algo bueno para ambas. Sin embargo, Jace observaba con cautela a su nueva directora, quería ser positivo pero esa cualidad no iba del todo con su personalidad por lo que no pensaba bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

– Lamento interrumpir tan emotivo reencuentro pero tengo que preguntar, ¿a qué clase de cambios te referías hace un momento Aline? – Soltó sin rodeos después de un momento.

– Jace, Jace, Jace… Tú siempre tan directo. – Comentó la joven mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su amiga para acercarse a él. – Un gusto verte, por cierto. – Dijo alargando su mano pero el gesto no fue correspondido.

– Esa no es una respuesta. – Se limitó a contestar ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su parabatai.

– Jace… – Suplicó Isabelle para que se comportara.

– Me encantaría darte una respuesta concreta pero primero debo hablar con mi compañero sobre algunas posibles medidas, ¿de acuerdo?

– Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, como dijo Aline, serán medidas para el bien de todos. – Agregó Alec para tranquilizarlo y enseguida miró a su compañera. – ¿Cierto? – Preguntó con seriedad.

– Así es, ¿vamos? – Respondió Aline señalando con la cabeza hacia la oficina del director, misma que en adelante ocuparía ella también.

Alec la observó por un segundo y comprendió que no venía a perder el tiempo. – Adelante, por favor. – Pidió cediéndole el paso y ambos desaparecieron con paso firme dejando atrás la intriga en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Probablemente actualice cada quince días en jueves, ojalá les guste el nuevo capítulo. Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen sólo las escenas que van a protagonizar a continuación.

Agradecimiento especial a Alexandrina Romanov por seguirme en esta linda aventura, ¡un beso linda! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2. ¿Solución o problema?**

– ¿Estás segura de que eso funcionará? – Preguntó el director del Instituto.

– Bueno, estoy abierta a sugerencias… – Dijo sin más remedio la señorita Penhallow.

Llevaban encerrados en la oficina poco más de una hora tratando de llegar a un acuerdo. Aline había explicado parte del mensaje de la Clave pero no lograba convencer al joven Lightwood de que su propuesta era la mejor alternativa que tenían en ese momento. Pese a que no se trataba de un problema que atentase contra el bienestar de la humanidad, la mujer estaba convencida de la importancia que tenía el cuidar de los shadowhunters por lo que intentó mantener la paciencia suficiente para escuchar las objeciones de su ahora compañero, por desgracia comenzaba a llegar a su límite.

– No es que esté en desacuerdo, parece lo más sensato pero no sé si los chicos acepten que…

– Tendrán que aceptarlo, se trata de esto o la clave nos mandará medidas más radicales para controlar la situación. – Decidió interrumpirlo de una vez. – Tenemos un mes de prueba Alec, por eso estoy aquí… – Soltó finalmente y se tumbó en el sofá mientras él se acercaba a ella.

– Ellos no apoyan esto, ¿cierto?

– Creen que es una pérdida de tiempo. – Confesó con disgusto. – Pero no puedo permitir que entre nosotros comencemos a dividirnos por cosas tan…

– ¿Mundanas? – Esta vez fue él quien terminó la frase por ella.

– Naturales. – Le corrigió la mujer desviando la mirada.

Alec la contempló un minuto, tenía la mandíbula tensa y un gesto de preocupación que no había visto antes. – Si quieres convencerme de que esta es la mejor salida, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que propone la Clave? – Dijo llamando su atención para que sus miradas se encontraran.

– Etiquetarnos y separarnos como si fuésemos habichuelas en frascos de vidrio.

– Separarnos no es una solución. – Objetó Alec de inmediato.

– Estoy de acuerdo, somos shadowhunters y debemos permanecer unidos. No sirve de nada que nos alejen de nuestros hogares y de nuestras familias. – Concordó Aline.

– ¿Crees que esto funcione? – Preguntó el más alto aún con reticencia,

– Quiero creer que será así Alec…

La mirada de la joven estaba llena de esperanza y de algo más que Alec reconocería en cualquier lugar: miedo. Quizá por ello fue que decidió hablar después de tomarse un momento para pensar en lo mejor para todos los shadowhunters. – Entonces hagámoslo. ¿Cuándo daremos la noticia? – Quiso saber decidido.

– Mañana a primera hora. – Propuso la señorita mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– De acuerdo. – Fue lo último que pudo decir y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Aline permaneció unos minutos más en el sofá antes de salir de la oficina alegando tener que solucionar algunos detalles para poner en marcha su plan al siguiente día. El joven Lightwood suspiró una vez que se quedó a solas y pensó cómo le habría caído una clase extra en sus años de formación, pronto se enfrentarían a la reacción de los chicos y esperaba contar con el apoyo de la mayoría para llevar a cabo esta misión. Una misión más, sólo una misión más se repetía constantemente como tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría bien y que la Clave no tendría que intervenir.

Pensar en la Clave y sus medidas le hicieron sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera podía imaginarse en una misión sin alguno de sus hermanos como para pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a alguno de ellos sólo por sus preferencias… ¡Por supuesto que no! La estrategia de Aline tenía que funcionar o la Clave estaría declarando la guerra en contra de los suyos.

Guerra, la palabra por sí misma lo ponía nervioso. Alec tomó aire tan profundamente como le fue posible y se levantó de su asiento, tenía que ver a sus hermanos de inmediato.

* * *

– Alec, ¿cómo te fue con la nueva co-directora? – Preguntó de inmediato Jace al verlo entrar a la sala de armas.

– Hablas de ella como si no estuviera de nuestro lado Jace. – Le reprochó Izzy dejando un cuchillo serafín sobre la mesa.

– ¿Lo está? – Insistió el rubio mirando seriamente a su hermano.

El más alto titubeó un momento y respondió soltando un suspiro. – Eso parece.

– ¿Qué sucede hermano? – Lo cuestionó Isabelle, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella.

– Bueno, la Clave no pareció tomar muy bien los resultados de la investigación que realizamos y ahora quiere implementar algunas medidas. – Dijo sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué clase de medidas? – Preguntó Jace con cautela.

– Mañana daremos un informe a primera hora.

– Alec, somos parabatai, no puedes ocultarme algo así. – Se quejó de inmediato el joven de ojos dorados.

– ¡Y yo soy tu hermana! – Le siguió Isabelle.

– Está bien, está bien. Bajen la voz y vayamos a la cocina. – Respondió el director guiándolos por el pasillo.

Una vez en la cocina comenzó a contar la estrategia a implementar en los próximos meses. La idea había surgido gracias a un programa académico de una universidad para mundanos, al parecer ahora tanto mundanos como shadowhunters compartían más características que antes y los resultados de aquel programa resultaban alentadores para Aline Penhallow. Se trataba de un curso extra sobre sexualidad en el que se explorarían desde los cánones más tradicionales hasta la liberación sexual de los últimos años. Todo esto con el objetivo de generar más aceptación tanto propia como grupal hacia las preferencias sexuales como hacia la identidad sexual de cada shadowhunter.

– ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Jace al escuchar la supuesta estrategia.

– Yo nunca bromeo. – Le recordó Alec.

– Pero… ¿Más clases? ¿Sabes cómo se van a poner los demás? – Comentó Isabelle un poco preocupada.

– Lo sé pero Aline cree que si logramos demostrar un alto nivel de aceptación la Clave no tomará otras medidas con nosotros. – Explicó su hermano con cautela antes de escuchar una sonora carcajada a su lado.

– No puedo creer que se estén tomando tantas molestias por cosas de jóvenes… – Agregó Jace entre risas.

– No entiendo qué tiene de gracioso todo esto Jace. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos y de inmediato el rubio recobró la compostura.

– Nada señorita directora, me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

– Veo que mi compañero ya les comunicó sobre nuestra decisión… – Comentó Aline buscando la mirada de éste.

– Es mi equipo de confianza Aline, espero no te moleste. – Aclaró Alec de inmediato.

– Para nada, aprovechemos para aclarar cualquier duda, ¿les parece?

– ¿Quién va a dar esas clases? – Quiso saber la menor de los Lightwood.

– Qué bueno que lo preguntas Isabelle, justamente salí a encargarme de eso y uno de nuestros nuevos maestros aceptó venir conmigo. Chicos quiero presentarles a… – Comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no había nadie detrás de ella. – Adelante. – Dijo en un tono más alto y un hombre con rasgos orientales entró en la habitación. – Él es Magnus Bane, nuevo maestro del Instituto de Nueva York. – Lo presentó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Un brujo? – Pensó Jace en voz alta.

– Comparto el sentimiento shadowhunter. – Respondió con elegancia el recién llegado.

– No lo entiendo.

– No importa, no tienes que entenderlo Jace. – Sentenció Aline sin siquiera voltear a verlo, por el contrario dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero para realizar las presentaciones oficiales. – Magnus, él es Alexander Lightwood, ambos dirigimos este instituto y trabajaremos en conjunto con ustedes para lograr mejores resultados.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, queremos buenos resultados. – Respondió nervioso el director.

– No, me refiero a que si en serio están juntos… – Explicó su pregunta el maestro.

– Sólo somos co-directores, si es a lo que te refieres. – Intervino Aline intentando contener una sonrisa.

– Ya me lo parecía… – Dijo Magnus por lo bajo y se acercó a Alec con sutileza. – Mucho gusto director Lightwood. – Agregó estirando su mano hacia él.

– Lo mismo digo señor Bane. – Declaró el más alto correspondiendo su gesto y deshaciéndose de él casi al instante.

– Por favor, llámame Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, les dejo un capítulo más y les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo las escenas que van a protagonizar a continuación. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La primera clase**

El director del instituto de Nueva York no tenía ningún problema con la propuesta de Aline, pese a tener sus reservas por los posibles reclamos de los shadowhunters más jóvenes, tenía en claro que la clase de sexualidad contribuiría de manera positiva en la formación de su equipo. Sin embargo, lo que jamás imaginó fue que al aceptar la propuesta y al formar parte importante del instituto tendría que tomar también esas clases.

– ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar decir al recibir la noticia.

– Bueno, tómalo como una supervisión, ¿sí? – Se apresuró a proponer Aline al observar su reacción y continuó antes de que él pudiese agregar algo. – Vamos a separar a los chicos en dos grupos y yo entraré a clase con las mujeres mientras tú haces lo propio con el grupo de los hombres.

– No considero conveniente esa separación si estamos pensando en la aceptación. – Señaló con determinación.

– Lo sé pero será temporal, sólo para el curso introductorio para que se sientan más seguros de expresarse. – Explicó su compañera intentando convencerse a sí misma de que era una buena opción.

– Fue idea de la inquisidora, ¿no? – Adivinó Alec al verla a los ojos.

– Así es…

– Por el Ángel… – Exclamó un tanto fastidiado mientras el silencio invadía la habitación.

Aline lo observó detenidamente y compartió la impotencia que sentía su compañero pero sabía que no podían hacer nada en ese momento, la mejor forma de ponerle un alto a la Clave era demostrando que esta medida serviría de algo para estabilizar a los shadowhunters. Gracias a esto último retomó la conversación con su co-director y decidió hablar. – No tienes problema en trabajar junto a Magnus, ¿o sí?

El nombre de aquel brujo le produjo una extraña sensación en el estómago pero decidió ignorarla deliberadamente. – No, por supuesto que no. – Respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

– Esa voz me agrada, será un placer trabajar contigo... – Dijo de inmediato una voz a su lado que lo hizo sobresaltarse por un segundo antes de comprender quién era su dueño.

– Seré su supervisor señor Bane. – Agregó con firmeza el director mientras se erguía frente a él.

– Y ahí vamos con las formalidades, ¿no podrías sólo llamarme Magnus? – Quiso saber el brujo con genuina curiosidad.

– Esta es una relación profesional, preferiría que nos tratásemos como tal. – Contestó suplicante el más joven.

– Está bien, señor director. – Dijo Magnus por lo bajo y Aline tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

– Bueno, ahora que ya están de acuerdo en esto, me temo que voy a dejarlos solos. Debo ir con Catarina para ocuparnos de nuestro grupo. – Comentó la mujer mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir de la oficina. – Suerte en tu primera clase Magnus. – Agregó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

– Gracias linda. – Respondió el nuevo maestro antes de despedirse de ella. – Si algo es seguro es que necesitaré más suerte de la que imaginas. – Le dijo señalando a su "supervisor" con la mirada y éste notó la indirecta.

– ¿Disculpe? – Se quejó al instante.

– No, nada. ¿Me platicará algo sobre su grupo? – Preguntó el brujo para cambiar el tema.

Alexander sabía lo que había escuchado pero no quiso hacer más grande el asunto así que tomó un respiro y se dirigió a su escritorio. – Claro, tome asiento. – Dijo en respuesta señalando la silla frente a él.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte o treinta minutos antes de que llegara la hora de comenzar las clases, Magnus y Catarina se sentían listos para comenzar gracias a que sus compañeros se habían encargado de ponerlos al corriente sobre las inquietudes y actitudes de los shadowhunters. Por ello fue que se reunieron todos para informar de la división de los grupos encabezados por cada director en un ala distinta del Instituto. Hubo algunas caras de insatisfacción pero ningún shadowhunter se atrevió a contradecir a sus superiores, simplemente se dedicaron a seguir órdenes.

– Bien jóvenes, a partir de este momento el señor Magnus Bane queda a cargo de este grupo y quiero que lo traten con todo el respeto que se merece. – Dijo el director en tono de advertencia mientras los miraba a todos, incluido Jace.

– ¿Qué respeto merece un brujo cualquiera? – Espetó con desprecio un miembro del grupo y antes de que el maestro pudiera decir algo, Alec ya se dirigía con cautela hacia el muchacho.

– Más cuidado con las palabras que utilizan porque recuerden que también yo estaré presente en las clases y, para que lo sepan, tienen frente a ustedes al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn quien merece el mismo respeto que cualquiera de sus maestros, ¿entendido? – Sentenció mirando únicamente al joven que tenía frente a él.

– Sí, una disculpa profesor.

El señor Bane contempló la escena desde su lugar y al escuchar esto último sólo asintió antes de esbozar una sonrisa hacia su jefe. – Agradezco que haya intercedido señor director pero puedo defenderme solo, la próxima vez quizá alguien descubra lo que se siente quedar atrapado en un portal. – Agregó mientras chispas azules comenzaban a saltar de sus dedos.

– Señor Bane, ¿podemos continuar? – Pidió Alec para llamar su atención y el asunto quedara olvidado.

– Claro. – Respondió con voz entusiasta y dirigió una mirada a su grupo. – Ahora que ya saben quién soy me gustaría agregar que tengo al menos cuatro siglos más de experiencia que ustedes por lo que he visto cómo se ha desarrollado la sexualidad en diferentes épocas y eso me hace muy capaz para impartir esta clase, por si se lo preguntaban. – Decidió decir para comenzar. – Y, pese a sus ideas preconcebidas, no tiendo a juzgar a las personas por la sangre que corre en sus venas por lo que quisiera que antes de comenzar con el tema se presentaran cada uno de ustedes mencionando si tienen algún interés en particular por esta clase. – Añadió con una sonrisa y su mirada se clavó en el joven que había hablado con anterioridad. – ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú?

El director observó cómo poco a poco los shadowhunters comenzaron a abrirse con el nuevo maestro y se sintió aliviado al notar que éste no pensaba interrogarlo frente a los alumnos como había imaginado, sino que realmente lo estaba tratando como su superior. De no haber sido así, Alec se habría sentido muy incómodo confesando ante su equipo que nunca había besado a alguien y ni qué decir de un encuentro sexual, por primera vez en años comenzaba a cuestionarse el motivo por el cual era el único shadowhunter sin ninguna experiencia amorosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Confusión.**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Magnus y Catarina habían comenzado a impartir sus clases en el Instituto de Nueva York, contrario a lo que se había pensado, la nueva asignatura estaba causando gran interés entre los shadowhunters y ahora más que nunca se esperaba que esa estrategia diera buenos resultados.

– La información es poder. – Repetía con insistencia el señor Bane a sus alumnos después de notar que algunos de ellos se escandalizaban o sorprendían ante algunos términos que no tenían bien definidos. Por ello había decidido después de su primera clase que comenzaría con un resumen de la historia de la sexualidad recopilando similitudes y diferencias entre varias civilizaciones mundanas; cosa para la cual ser inmortal y viajar como él lo hacía resultaban dos grandes ventajas para su tarea como profesor.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, el subterráneo estaba disfrutando su labor dentro del instituto y vaya que se estaba divirtiendo con la compañía del director que se encargaba de supervisar su trabajo. El hombre era condenadamente apuesto, alto, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, todo lo que Magnus adoraba en un hombre; lamentablemente debía reconocer que acercarse a él era todo un reto porque el joven Lightwood se limitaba a tratarlo en un sentido estrictamente profesional.

El profesor no había notado las miradas furtivas que el más alto le dirigía durante sus clases y probablemente eso era lo mejor para ambos. Sin embargo, Alexander había quedado sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que el brujo impartía sus clases, no le había dicho a nadie y quizá jamás lo reconocería pero estaba aprendiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba supervisando las dichosas clases de sexualidad. De hecho, incluso estaba aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre él mismo.

Ese lunes el señor Bane había comenzado su clase con un debate sobre la identidad sexual y la orientación sexual, conceptos que estaban siendo confundidos por la mayoría de los shadowhunters. Lamentablemente el director se había perdido la mitad de la clase ya que se había presentado un ataque de demonios shax al norte de la ciudad y había tenido que acudir de inmediato en compañía de su hermana y Jace.

– No lo vayas a tomar a mal Alec, pero me hacía falta salir de ese salón de inmediato. – Comentó el rubio una vez que se habían alejado del instituto.

– ¿Tan mala es su clase? – Quiso saber Isabelle.

– No, en realidad Bane sabe hacer su trabajo pero el tema de hoy fue demasiado confuso. – Explicó con reticencia.

– ¿Qué estaban viendo? – Preguntó curiosa la joven.

– Orientación e identidad sexual. – Respondió él de mala gana.

– No cabe duda que exageras Jace.

– ¿Me vas a decir que eres una experta? – La retó Jace con una de aquellas miradas que sólo él sabía dar pero su pelea de niños no pudo ser continuada.

– Bueno basta, tenemos trabajo por hacer… – Intervino Alec con seriedad al llegar al lugar donde se había reportado el incidente y cada uno tomó un camino distinto para cubrir más territorio.

Al final sólo tuvieron que lidiar con dos demonios shax, cosa que resultó un trabajo sencillo para los tres. Una vez asegurado el lugar, los shadowhunters regresaron al instituto para retomar sus labores pero sus clases habían terminado; Isabelle y Jace se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento mientras que el director caminó a su oficina para hacer los informes correspondientes.

Justo en eso se encontraba cuando le pareció escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero al no estar seguro de ello, siguió con su trabajo. Más tarde la puerta se entreabrió y una voz lo hizo dar un pequeño salto. – ¿Señor director? – Lo llamó una joven antes de ingresar a la oficina.

– Dime Liz, ¿qué sucede? –

– Tengo una duda sobre la tarea de hoy…

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu maestro? – Sugirió un poco desconcertado.

– Porque no sé si esté todavía en el instituto y bueno, usted supervisa esa clase así que supongo que también podría ayudarme. – Explicó con timidez la pelirroja.

– Oh, te refieres a la nueva asignatura… – Comprendió el más alto. – Claro, dime. – La animó con una sonrisa.

– El profesor Bane nos dejó de tarea una lista de enunciados a los que tenemos que clasificar como verdadero o falso pero tengo duda con el número 4. – Comentó la shadowhunter mientras le pasaba una hoja al ojiazul para que viera de lo que hablaba.

_4\. Una mujer transgénero a la que le gustan los hombres es denominada heterosexual._

El mayor leyó con atención la frase en dos ocasiones pero enseguida comprendió que el tema que se había perdido era importante, sin embargo no podía quedar mal ante ninguno de sus subordinados. – ¿Tú qué piensas? – Decidió preguntar sin dar una respuesta concreta.

– Que es falso porque sigue siendo hombre y si le gustan los hombres debe ser homosexual, ¿no? – Respondió la joven pidiendo su aprobación.

– Entonces pon falso. – Sentenció el director.

– Pero… ¿Está bien? – Quiso saber la joven con preocupación.

– Eso es de lo que vamos a hablar en clase mañana, no te preocupes por eso. – Dijo el más alto para tranquilizarla y le entregó su hoja para dar esa plática por terminada.

– Bueno, gracias director. – Soltó ella con un poco de resignación y se dio la vuelta para salir dirigirse a la salida.

– No hay de qué…

El joven Lightwood nunca se había sentido tan desorientado como en los últimos cinco minutos, si la chica hubiera permanecido unos segundos más en su oficina seguramente lo hubiera observado ruborizarse al no saber de qué rayos estaba hablando. ¿Cómo podía ser la cabeza del instituto si no sabía nada sobre la materia que estaba supervisando? No había pensado que algún alumno podría acercarse a él y preguntarle sobre el tema pero ahora que había sucedido tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Pero… ¿qué?

Isabelle había dicho que la lección era fácil, quizá podría acudir a ella para aclarar sus dudas y no volver a quedarse petrificado ante alguna pregunta. Sin embargo, su hermana también estaba aprendiendo así que lo mejor sería acudir con alguien calificado, alguien como Catarina, quizá Aline o si no había remedio, el Gran brujo de Brooklyn.

– ¿Señor director? – Escuchó su familiar voz como si hubiese acudido a su llamado. – La puerta estaba abierta. – Dijo a modo de disculpa al darse cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la oficina.

– Adelante señor Bane.

– Gracias, no me canso de entrar a esta oficina… – Comentó más para sí mismo pero aunque el director alcanzó a escucharlo, decidió ignorarlo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Preguntó de inmediato volcando toda su atención en él.

– Sí, eh… – Respondió el brujo sorpresivamente tímido. – Yo quería saber cómo había salido todo con los demonios shax. – Soltó finalmente.

– Todo bajo control, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

– Lo sé, ustedes son shadowhunters… Pero si en algún momento necesitara un poco de ayuda quizá yo podría… – Comenzó a decir Magnus pero no pudo terminar.

– Entiendo lo que quiere decir y agradezco la oferta pero… – Lo interrumpió el ojiazul antes de caer en cuenta de algo importante. – Creo que usted puede ayudarme en otra cosa señor Bane…

– Me encantaría ayudarlo señor director… – Dijo el brujo con auténtica sinceridad.

– En ese caso, ¿vamos al salón de clases? – Preguntó el director con naturalidad mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– ¿Cómo dice? – Dijo confundido el subterráneo.

– Me gustaría que me pusiera al corriente con la lección de hoy. – Explicó el más alto con tranquilidad

– Ah, eso. – Comprendió decepcionado.

– Sí, ya sabe, tuve que salir por lo del demonio y…

– De acuerdo, vamos. – Lo interrumpió el profesor porque conocía el resto de la historia y quería terminar lo más pronto posible con todo eso, no pensaba volver a malinterpretar algo con su apuesto jefe.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Una disculpa por la demora, tuve problemas con mi ordenador y eso me retrasó mucho. Espero que nos leamos pronto ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. La clase privada**

El camino al salón de clases nunca había sido tan largo como lo estaba viviendo el director del Instituto de Nueva York, ¿de verdad había aceptado la ayuda del brujo para ponerse al corriente con una clase? Algo no andaba bien con él esa tarde pero debía reconocer que _algo _en el hombre que tenía al frente lo había motivado a aceptar su ayuda, _algo_ lo hacía sentir que podía confiar en él y, por lo pronto, eso tenía que ser suficiente para calmar la extraña sensación en su estómago, ¿acaso había comido algo en mal estado?

Al llegar al lugar el joven Lightwood no tuvo certeza de dónde debía sentarse, estaba acostumbrado a quedarse al frente como director pero en esta ocasión era un alumno, un alumno que recibía clases privadas de un subterráneo, su madre lo iba a matar cuando se enterara cómo estaba dirigiendo su instituto… – Tome asiento donde guste… – Fue la voz de su profesor lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Gracias – Respondió con voz apenas audible mientras arrastraba una de las sillas hacia el escritorio para quedar a su altura.

– Temo decirlo pero esto será muy rápido. – Comentó el señor Bane en cuanto ambos ocuparon sus lugares pero al ver la expresión de su compañero decidió ser más claro y continuó. – Hoy sólo pude ver dos conceptos con los chicos y terminé con jaqueca de repetir tanto lo mismo…

– Yo… Lamento que tenga que hacer esto, podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión. – Se obligó a decir el director.

– Oh, no quería que se sintiera incómodo… – Se disculpó de inmediato. – No se preocupe, soy muy capaz de hacerlo una vez más sólo porque se trata de usted. – Siguió diciendo antes de brindarle una mirada divertida al ojiazul. – Ahora, si me permite, me tomaré la libertad de hacer nuestra estancia más amena para esta clase… – Agregó antes de hacer aparecer dos copas, una botella de vino, bocadillos y un tocadiscos al fondo reproduciendo un poco de música clásica.

Alec observó cómo el tono de luz bajaba un poco y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral pero hizo lo posible por no demostrar nada a su acompañante. – Supongo que está bien mientras todo regrese a su lugar antes de mañana. – Contestó con naturalidad y el brujo le ofreció una copa de vino.

– Lo haré con una condición. – Advirtió.

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Quisiera que dejáramos a un lado toda esta formalidad, si estamos teniendo clases privadas me resultará muy complicado hablarle de usted… – Explicó antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

– No es tan complicado… – Replicó Alexander antes de soltar un suspiro. – Pero está bien Magnus, hazlo.

Una auténtica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del asiático. – Gracias… Entonces cómo debería llamarte… ¿Alexander o…?

– Alec. Es más corto. – Precisó él sin darle importancia.

– Muy bien Alec, comencemos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre sexo y género? – Soltó antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

El subterráneo no podía perder de vista ese par de ojos azules, tan claros, tan transparentes y tan inocentes. Tenía que reconocer que su alumno se estaba esforzando en no quedar mal frente a él pero, honestamente, estaba siendo un fracaso; afortunadamente se había encontrado con un caballero que jamás lo señalaría aunque eso no significaba que no iba a tomar cierta ventaja de ello, después de todo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su alumno favorito.

Magnus se tomó su tiempo para explicar que el sexo se refería meramente a lo biológico mientras que el género era construido por todo lo asignado tradicionalmente a la mujer y al hombre por la sociedad. De esta forma su sociedad y la mundana tenían más puntos en común de los que todos creían, pese a sentirse superiores la realidad era que los shadowhunters, al fin mitad humanos, se encontraban en un punto de transición al igual que los seres que tanto protegían.

El joven Lightwood se dejó llevar un poco por el ambiente, no había bebido ni una gota de vino pero se sentía muy relajado en compañía de su profesor después de que éste le había explicado las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres cisgénero o transgénero. Magnus era excelente poniendo ejemplos y estaba concentrándose en hacerle entender de una manera sencilla que la orientación sexual no tiene ninguna relación con la identidad de género de cada persona; una mujer transgénero puede ser heterosexual u homosexual, según desee.

Alec se sentía listo para cualquier pregunta de sus alumnos y reconocía el talento que tenía para enseñar el hombre frente a él. Por un segundo lo contempló fijamente mientras éste escribía algo en el pizarrón, lo barrió de arriba abajo, notó su indiscutible gusto por la moda y una pregunta natural vino a su cabeza: ¿le gustarán los hombres o las mujeres? De inmediato se recriminó por pensar en ello y comenzó a escribir algo en su libreta de mano.

– Veo que no le has dado ni un sorbo a tu bebida. – Comentó Magnus en cuanto regresó a su lugar después de anotar los temas de la siguiente clase.

– Yo… No bebo cuando trabajo. – Dijo un poco apenado mientras terminaba su nota.

El profesor miró su reloj de mano y abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Bueno, si es por eso, tu horario terminó hace 40 minutos… – Mencionó en voz alta sin imaginar la reacción del moreno.

– ¿Qué? ¡Es tardísimo! – Gritó el director cerrando su libreta de inmediato.

– El tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien.

Esa última frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Alec por unos segundos, ahí estaba esa estúpida sensación en el estómago de nuevo pero tenía que comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias. – La verdad es que tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo, te lo agradezco. – Expresó con sinceridad. – Es vergonzoso que tuviera tantas dudas como los chicos… – Añadió esta vez apenado.

– No tienes por qué avergonzarte, tu formación es de shadowhunter y por tanto es muy específica. Resulta complicado que todos sepamos de todo. – Lo tranquilizó el Gran Brujo.

– Bueno, tú pareces saber de todo… – Señaló Alexander.

– ¿Y sabes cuántos años me ha llevado?

– No debería preguntar. – Respondió con prudencia.

– Haces bien, los caballeros no hacen ese tipo de preguntas. – Dijo satisfecho el profesor. – Aunque sí puedo confesarte que yo no soy bueno defendiéndome como ustedes lo hacen, no nací para la lucha…

– Vaya… – Fue lo único que atinó a decir el cazador de sombras.

– De hecho, quizá podrías pagarme clase por clase. – Intentó el mayor.

– Debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a ayudarme…

– Touché. – Reconoció Magnus y levantó su copa hacia él. – ¿Salud?

– Salud. – Dijo el joven Lightwood en respuesta e intentó contener cualquier expresión que delatara su inexperiencia con el alcohol. Después de un pequeño sorbo se aclaró sutilmente la garganta y decidió continuar. – Bueno, ¿y eso fue todo lo que hiciste con ellos?

– Sí, expliqué eso y cerré con una pregunta.

– ¿Y me vas a decir cuál fue? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Si tú quieres responderla…

– Dime. – Insistió.

– Bien, de acuerdo a lo que vimos… ¿Cómo te identificas tú? – Soltó con lentitud el profesor.

– ¿Esa fue tu pregunta?

– Sí, así aplican la teoría en algo real y personal. – Explicó con entusiasmo el subterráneo e hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba detenidamente. – Pero tú no tienes por qué responderme a mí… – Decidió agregar al ver la expresión del joven director.

– Es bueno saberlo. – Respondió un tanto nervioso y se dispuso a darle otro sorbo a su copa pero una tercera voz lo detuvo.

– ¡Alec! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. – Exclamó Jace aliviado al encontrarse con su mirada, sin embargo le tomó unos segundos más notar que su hermano sostenía una copa de vino y que el salón no lucía como siempre. – ¿Interrumpo?

– No, claro que no Jace. ¿Qué sucede? – Se apresuró a responder el cazador de sombras antes de que Magnus pudiera decir algo.

– Nada, es sólo que me sentía un poco ansioso y pensé en ti… – Dijo antes de mirar hacia su profesor. – Desventajas de un parabatai, ¿no?

– Claro… – Soltó el señor Bane con una sonrisa fingida. – Será mejor que los deje solos, nos vemos mañana en clase. – Agregó levantándose de su lugar y bebiendo a fondo el contenido de su copa.

– Gracias Bane. – Comentó el recién llegado.

– Profesor Bane para ti. – Señaló con seriedad antes de seguir con su camino.

– Como digas.

– Nos vemos señor director. – Fue lo último que agregó el profesor antes de chasquear los dedos y salir del lugar sin darse cuenta de la mueca de confusión que había dejado en el ojiazul.

– ¿Qué hacías con él? – Lo cuestionó el rubio.

– Sólo supervisaba la clase de hoy, ¿nos vamos? – Respondió sin entrar en detalles.

– Seguro.

Ambos jóvenes salieron y se organizaron para pasar una linda velada en familia. No se volvió a tocar el tema para nada, cosa que resultó conveniente para el joven Lightwood. Lo que no sabía era que Jace había percibido algo extraño en esa habitación y si era bueno haciendo algo, ese algo era investigar. ¿Acaso era posible que se estuviera perdiendo de algo con ese par? No estaba seguro pero lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios pero aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¡Saluditos! ;)


End file.
